1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of semiconductor, and more specifically, to semiconductor packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in packaging technologies for semiconductor devices have provided many opportunities for development of efficient thermal management. One thermal management scheme is the use of heat spreaders on semiconductor dice.
Existing techniques for attaching heat spreaders on ultra-thin dice have a number of disadvantages. One technique uses high accuracy pick-and-place equipment. This technique is time-consuming, leading to delay and high cost in the manufacturing cycle. In addition, when adhesive is used to form the heat spreader array, releasing the heat spreaders to ultra-thin die bonding is quite challenging.